hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Knov/Image Gallery
|-|Anime= Knov character.gif|Knov's headshot Knov_anime.png|Knov's full body appearance Knov - ep 92.png|A portrait of Knov 109 - Knov portrait.png|A white-haired Knov Knov148.png|Knov's appearance after the Extermination Mission Morel Netero and Knov arrive.png|Knov arrives in NGL with Netero and Morel Knov_Hide_and_Seek_anime.png|Knov's Hide and Seek ability Extermination Squad Episode 88.png|Knov and the other members of the extermination squad Colt surrenders.png|Colt surrenders to Knov and Morel 94_-_Palm_and_Knov.png|Knov in Palm's fantasy Knov Morel Vs Shaiapouf .jpg|Knov and Morel are assigned to defeat Shaiapouf Knov takes out a doll.JPG|Knov takes out a doll knov .. being cautious before jumping into a Hide and Seek portal.JPG|Knov being cautious before jumping into a Hide and Seek portal Knov jumps into a Hide and Seek portal.JPG|Knov jumps into a Hide and Seek teleporting Nen portal Knov takes a break in one of his Four-Dimensional Mansion Nen rooms.JPG|Knov takes a break in one of his Four-Dimensional Mansion Nen rooms Knov uses his Master Key to exit the Four-Dimensional Mansion.jpg|Knov uses his Master Key to exit the Four-Dimensional Mansion 104 - Knov leaves the Nen space.png|Knov leaves the Nen space using his master key Knov cautious.jpg|Knov being cautious before getting out of a Hide and Seek Nen portal Knov being cautious after noticing Flutter.JPG|Knov being cautious after noticing Flutter Knov and Morel are discussing in a Four-Dimensional Mansion room after neutralizing Flutter.JPG|Knov and Morel are discussing in a Four-Dimensional Mansion room after neutralizing Flutter 105 - Knov and portal.png|Knov remotely opens a Nen portal Knov's plan for infiltrating the palace.jpg|Knov's plan for infiltrating the palace Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace.jpg|Knov and Palm are managing to infiltrate the palace 106 - Knov creates an exit.png|Knov creates an exit outside the palace Knov Scream 2011.png|Knov using Scream 106 - Knov being cautious before reaching the central stairway.jpg|Knov being cautious before reaching the central stairway Neferpitou-ep106.png|Knov imagines the fear of being tortured 106 - Knov horrified by Shaiapouf's En aura.jpg|Knov horrified by Shaiapouf's En aura 106 - Knov and Palm.png|Knov worries about Palm's infiltration Knov 106.png|Knov escapes the palace 106 - Knov after escaping the palace.jpg|Knov after escaping the palace 106 - Knov's mental breakdown.png|Knov's mental breakdown 107 _ Knov during his mental breakdown.png|Knov during his mental breakdown Knov 109.png|Knov witnesses the pre-selection event 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 121 - Old Knov.png|Knov reappears Knuckle and Knov.png|Knov with Knuckle Knov - 136.png|Knov - 136 A healed Gon.png|Knov with Gon and his friends Knov_pay_morel.png|Knov pays Morel Knov_and_morel.png|Knov and Morel |-|Manga= |-|Openings & Endings= Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Morel & Knov in Departure! -second version-.png|Knov in fourth opening Chimera Ants and Hunters in fifth ending theme along with Komugi.png|Knov in fifth ending theme Knov and Morel in Departure!.png|Knov in Departure! |-|Video Games= Knov card 01.jpg Knov card 02.jpg Knov card 03.jpg Knov card 04.jpg Knov card 05.jpg Knov card 06.jpg Knov card 07.jpg Knov card 08.jpg 41 xKnov03.jpg 42 xKnov04.jpg Knov card 09.jpg Knov card 10.jpg Knov card 11.jpg 110 xKnov14.jpg Knov_Card_120.jpg HxH BC -Cards (2).png Knov card 01.png HxH Battle Collection Card (85).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (974).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (276).jpg Knov card 12.jpg Knov card 13.jpg Knov card 14.jpg Knov card 15.jpg Knov card 16.jpg 35 xMorel&Knov 1.jpg 36 xMorel&Knov 2.jpg HxHCard (1).png HxH Cards--4 (2).jpg HxH Cards--4 (1).jpg HxH Cards--4 (10).jpg HxH Cards--4 (9).jpg HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (1).png Morel and Knov School Festival.jpg Morel and Knov School Festival - Kira.png Knov Card 35.jpg Knov Card 35 - 2.jpg Knov Card 120.png Knov Card 120+.png Knov Card 129 Kira.png Knov_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Card.png HxH Battle Collection Card (280).jpg HxH_Battle_Collection_Card_(91).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (357).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (473).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (497).png HxH Battle Collection Card (503).png HxH Battle Collection Card (508).png HxH Battle Collection Card (1274).jpg 3rd Anniversary ver - LR(plus*3) Card.png Knov LR Card.png Knov LR+ Card.png Morel & Knov LR+ Card - Profile ver.png HxH Battle Collection Card (1475).jpg Morel and Knov LR Card (Kira).png HxH Battle Collection Card (857).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1508).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (858).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1381).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1204).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1482).jpg HxH Battle Collection Card (1478).jpg HxHCard (8).png HxH Cards-4- (2).png HxH-Cards-6 (4).png HxH-Cards-6 (12).png HxH-Cards-6 (11).png HxH-Cards-6 (14).png HxH Cards - School Festival Ver (2).png HxH BC -Cards (3).png Knov chibi 01.png Knov chibi 02.png Knov LR chibi.png Morel_&_Knov_LR_Chibi.png Knov_-_Hallwoeen_2016_ver_Chibi.png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (54).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (132).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (225).png HxH Battle Collection Puppet (279).png |-|Other Media= Episode 106 OP.png Episode 145 OP.png